


Entwining Fates

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Rivendell, Third Age, Weaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-04
Updated: 2004-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen contemplates threads of fate while weaving threads into a banner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwining Fates

Fate assigned us different roads: You stride to your fate, whereas I sit here – weaving, watching – having already embraced mine when I chose you. Waiting for the day our paths will finally meet. Who can say which course is the harder?

To walk through peril and danger, death a constant foe, an end of hope for Middle-earth? Or to welcome death’s gift with open arms, as hope for Mankind?

I watch you from afar as your life thread unfolds, even as I weave these threads to a sign of hope. Linking the threads. Joining the roads. Uniting the sundered kindred.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Thanks to Dwimordene for suggesting a better version of my title  
> \- Thanks to Rhapsody, for helping me with the new version of the first half.
> 
>  
> 
> _04.03.04 B-drabble for Sphinx, who wanted to see a drabble with Aragorn and Arwen – well, Aragorn is there in spirit, at least._


End file.
